dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Red Prequel
Chun-woo_in_chapter_167.jpg|Kin Tasanagi c89b3d60bf6f08147f6b4b48e717d744.jpg|Kaiuri Tachibana Part 1 Keyo: 5 Years ago from today... An organization knwon as 'Sector Olympus ' Challenged the world for the status of power. They wished to take the world for themselves, and seize it completely. Enslaving all mankind a select few stood up to face the evils before them, and soon enough they succeeded. One of the Agents within this organization known as Hades had attempted to low blow the heroes whom had stood up to the 'Gods' in attempts to take out there home known as Kasaihana city, he had been defeated and destroyed by two warriors known as Keyth Tasanagi and Densuke Ryoji before he had been truly able to. Hades form would have dispersed and his immense chi exploded all throughout the world. This had been the same time that the Heroes defeated the rest of Sector Olympus. With the power left over from these gods, it brought the world back to former restoration. Earth had once been broken, but with the defeat of Sector Olympus there raw chi coated the world over and restored all that had been damaged. Deserts coated over in sand due to Nuclear effect now had greenery, water flowed within the dead soil, and it had been granted life again. Kasaihana city had been saved, and the world cheered the heroes on, and proclaimed them as legends. This is their story up to the present day. The year? 2177 4PM... Blue skies, sunny, 85 Degrees, October 13th, Friday... '' ( https://youtu.be/cLoytewvn0g )'' A young man had been driving on the roads that lead to the Utopia known as Kasaihana city. He wore a black jacket and his hair had been long and wavy. Underneath the black biker jacket had been a white shirt that hugged tightly to his torso. A black Bandanna on his head that flowed along with his hair in the wind as he rushed along the roads at the excessive speeds that he had been traveling on the chrome black bike. On his lower half, he wore a pair of blue jeans and dress shoes. On his hands he wore fingerless gloves and a pair of goggles on his face. However his golden orbs would still peer through the optic protectors with there ominous glow. His name? His name had been Kin Tasanagi. Son of Keyth Tasanagi. This had been the first time he had been home in over 5 and a half years. He pulled up to the gates of Kasaihana where he greeted the gaurds whom allowed him entry after he gave them the proper I.D. The black harley back roared its engines as he drove continuously through the towns of Kasaihana city. He had heard stories on how the city had changed, how it had evolved. He had been ready for this. He knew what was to come, after all the Faiths did give him the prophecy of what was to come, and what he needed to do. He hadnt shared the details with a single soul since. His destination had been his old apartment in District 1. It was family owned and his grandfather Keyome Tasanagi had given it to Kin after he had awoken from his coma. Two years prior after Kin's battle, he just never returned, he figured Suzume thought he had been dead. Keiko had to be at least six or seven by now. Keyome had gone into a coma after the Battle at Yun Tower. He had just awoken a few years back, and had risen with avengance as he took hold of his PMC once again, leaving the Yakuza life to his son Keyth while he ventured to conquer other goals. Kin adored his grandfather even though he didnt always like his methods. Making his way into the old apartment he lifted up a photo of him and his brother Nik, and Sora. Tilting the photo to the right, he scanned the room to see that Nik had been living here at some point. Nik and Kin grew up together despite Nik being Kin's half brother, Keyth raised them both a bit after Kyoko went off to handle business, only to never return. Keyth always told Kin that she had never truly gotten over Keyomi getting hit by that car when they had only been six years of age. He always spoke on how it had driven her insane. The Young Tasanagi stepped out of the lonesome apartment only to make his way to the rooftop as he stared out at the rest of the roaring city before him "Home at last." Keyo: Finally steppingout into the streets as he put his hands into his pockets, he'd take a deep breathe sliding his hands through his dark obsidan hair. Deciding that it needed to be tied up into a pony-tail so that it wouldnt get in his way any fruther then it had been. Kin made his way out into the streets as he pulled both of his hands into his pockets, the leather jacket giving off a light glow in the suns beaming stream of light that drowned the city out. Making his way over to a basketball court he'd see a few guys playing, watching for a bit before he stepped over with his arms crossed. " Hey guys? Sorry to interrupt your game. Do any of you guys have a minute? I used to be from here, but uh. Things have changed, the layout of the town. Could one of you guys maybe give me a few directions on where i need to go? " He said with that scruffy tone of his. Even his apperance looked... 'Wolfish' with those elf like pointy ears, those golden piercing eyes, sharp canine teeth and wild unkempt hair and scraggles of hair on his chin. He had a cigeratte in his mouth, the rose bud of the cancer stick burning slowly as smoke fumed from its tip as he waited paitently form a response. Keyo: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZ9lHrRrmG4 ) Kin would have waited around for a few moments before he finally made his way elsewhere. " Well... that didnt work out like i intended..." Kin said to himself as he pulled off to the right of the street. Passing by a few vendors here and there with both of his hands deep within the dark obsidan locks of his hair. "... I wonder if i should contact dad and the others... maybe I should wait around a bit..." As Kin stopped on a dime he would have turned his head to the digital news stand where a young man had been passing out the hologram news paper data onto peoples cell phones for 1 dollar. Kin took one, and as he did he opened up his phone to scan over the hologram." Yani Farhan runs for presidental election for his second run... Vote Yani Farhan. " Kin read out loud before he rubbed the back of his neck shaking his head. " This guy... what a pain in the ass..." Kin said putting his phone away and walking down the end of the road where he heard a women shriek. " GIVE ME MY FUCKING PURSE! " She said before she was bashed across the jaw and knocked to the floor. " Shut up Bitch! " The Mugger said before he pulled off his right foot and began his dash down the street. A few cops watched and began to laugh before Kin grunted and rushed over to the police officers. " Your just gonna stand there!? " He said jerking them up by there shirts and lifting them up into the air. " Fine then.... " Kin said looking back at the mugger as he rushed down the alleyway knocking over trash cans. " You know what dont worry about it. Because Im back now..." The Cops looked at each other terrified as Kin dropped them both onto the ground. "... Kin Tasanagi has returned..." He said pulling the hood over his head as he shfited into his half-wolf form and blasted through the alleyway. Running at a full 35MPH. He'd kick off the wall dodging the trash cans that the theif had left for him. However as he kicked off, he'd spin his body in a hard twist and hit the other building opposite to the one he'd just kicked off from running along the brick wall on all fours before he blasted off of it and pulled his right leg back, cocking it back as if it had been a gun of some sort. ' THAWMM. The Impact of the speeding kick that landed into the back of the theifs neck would have sent his body into a throbbing frenzy before he fell down to his knees and his eyes turned into a solid white. His body hitting the ground with a light thud before Kin landed next to his sleeping form. Grabbing the mugger and the womens purse he walked over to the victim, tossing her- her bag. "... Im sorry about that Ma'am..." Kin said as he walked over to the cop car, tossing the mugger into the back seat and then getting in the back seat with him. " Take us to the police department... I wanna speak with the Chief..." He said to the cops who looked just as confused as they did when he first directed his attention towards them, soon enough they got into the car as well, driving off into town. Meanwhile.... On a building in the middle of the city had been a women. Cloaked in black, her clothing rapidly moving into the wind and her piercing red eyes glowed under the dark depths of her hood. In her hand... had been a ring. A Pink one, that glowed with illuiminating lights. " He has returned..." She said as he cloak continued its flow. " Ah... so this world.... is a parallel after all..." She said watching Kin from afar. " He's... happy here...isnt he..." She said smiling before she looked back at the ring. "... I wish to keep it this way. " She says before staring up at the sky. " But the Book of Wolves needs its Prophet. His adventures... are just now beginning... " She said finally before her body dispersed with the wind. 11:22:23 PM Keyo: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilebp_XRcXM )" Were here..." Said the cops as they pulled the perp out and Kin followed behind. His thick hair pulled up into a pony tail. Some cops had been infront of the police station and had turned there heads to see The return of The Super Cop..." Is that... "said one of the police officers before he cut himself off. His voice catching itself within his throat as he scanned over the leather jacket wearing Tasanagi. Kin's light stuble on his chin made him look older than what he had been. With his head tilted up high he took a deep breathe as he pulled his head up to scan to the tops of the building. His piercing gold eyes scanning over the full exterior of the towering police station. " Kin? " Said a familiar voice. Turning his head to see whom had approached him. It had been none other then Kin's bestfriend. Taco! Taco, his real name being Leonardo Gonatolis, is form a mafia that been long serving under the Kagemaru clan, even after there destruction. H'11 in height, he weight's about 130 pounds. He has shady blonde hair, and a pair of bright green eyes. At age 16 Taco had dropped out of school despite being how smart he is. He takes most of his time in creating things for Cyborgs and the likes, doing these things on the low for some serious cash. He was the leader of the Keeg Club, and had been for about 6 years, untill Kin fainlly defeated him in a game of Live fight when he was only 16 himself. Taco, now works for Kin though he'd never say it openly. Doing whatever Kin asks of him as long as it doesnt make him look " uncool." Taco wishes to be the best cybernetic's mechanic there ever was. After Kin's disapperance after the Sector Games, and after Taco had barely survived the battle with Deus after Ginji took an attack for him, killing Ginji in his stead. Taco has dedacded his life to using his intellgence to help others. He's the KPD's head cybernetics expert and is one of the leading forseince scienticst on the force as of now. ( http://static.zerochan.net/Dino.Cavallone.full.1145839.jpg ) " Taco!? HAHAHAH long time no see man! " Kin said rushing over to greet his friend, dapping each other up kin proceeded to then pull him in for a large bear hug! " HEY HEY HEY HEY! " Taco said struggling in Kin's herculine grip as he cringed and seized before kin finally let him go. Kin's a calm natured intellectual. Keeping to himself most of the time but can be very social if need be. A Natural born leader, and a warrior as well. He believes in a good fight, a challanging one. And he belives in being strong, and that the weak will either fall, or adapt. Kin is kind hearted, and opens his heart and mind to anyone whom may be interested but... he does have a beast in him. A mysterious one which makes his personality shift from time to time. Showing scoipathic behavior every once and awhile. He's serious and dark toned, but knows how to have a good time when its time to. You can find kin mostly at his favorite bar over in District 2, own by his dads Yakuza, getting drinks every now and then. " So... after five years, you finally show your face again huh. What's the catch." Taco said crossing his arms as he stared Kin down with that grueling scowl of his. " Ive uh... been busy, after the games. I had to come to terms with alot that was told to me. " He said rubbing the back of his neck. " But... im here now. And that's all that matters. " " Well, things have changed. The New Cheif will want to know your here if your looking for a job. Come on... Follow me." ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GbevQH1B9ic ) Kin did just that, following slowly behind his friend, getting strange stares as he continued to progress through the station. The odd stares sizing him up with every turn he took. Once and soon enough they had made it into the cheifs office. Knocking on the door the cheif had been waiting half dressed, her long blonde hair draping over her top and her legs pulled up. A few news reporters had been in the room interviewing her all googly eyed when Kin and Taco both entered the room. " Hm.." She said turning her head over to see Kin Tasanagi in the flesh, her blue eyes locking onto his golden orbs. " Ahhhhh so the rumors are true, you are back..." " Rumors? Ive only been back for three hours or so.." " Word travels around here wolf. Especially to me. Come... take a seat right here. Lets talk. " Her large breast bounced a bit as she shifted down from her desk and into her seat, pulling her right leg over the left and pulling her danty hands into each other before she tilted her head towards the door signaling the reporters to leave. " So, what brings you back here... to my city..." Kai: High and proud sat the mid afternoon sun, big and bright and round and yellow in the skies above. It's rays brushed warmly along the fallen line of autumn leaves that crunched beneath the feet of the many in the over crowded downtown area of Kasaihana City. The occasional breeze crisply swished its way over the area and through each of the three districts that individualy helped the city to form it's foundation. They couldn't be more lively if they tried to. The sidewalks sprung to life with idle chatter and occasional swearing of pedestrians. The streets were filled, jam packed with ignoramous drivers that sat bumper to bumper and boisterous horns honking up a storm. Not to mention, it was about time for everyone to be getting off of work, traffic would be even more disasterous in the next fifteen minutes to half an hour. It was Friday, afterall. The end of the work week, start of the weekend ! It was getting about that time, oh that special time, where everyone ripped off their work clothes and prepared themselves for a night of bumping, grinding, drinking, wining and dining. Movers and shakers were known to run themselves rampant all over the town after the sun gave way and crashed behind the horizon. The nightlife scene in this town . . . Well, it holds much to be seen. Let's just say that. However, it was still early in the afternoon. Everyone still had on their business countanances, professional attire, and seemed to be carrying themselves in their right minds. These things have been made known here over the course of time in the adult hours in Kasaihana. People stepped lively through the streets, all of them passing through. Although, among all of the establishments in downtown District 2, there sat the well renowned Poison Apple, the most visited restaraunt, nightclub, and bar for blocks on end. It's tall glass revolving doors stood motionless at the current moment, however and were not due to spin open for the next few hours. The building consisted of two stories; the lower, which harbored the club itself. And then there was the upper story and in the upper level was where the owner and her only child resided. The Poison Apple was not just a place of work, but it was also a home. Who is the owner of this up and coming establishment you ask ? Well, she is none other than Asami Tachibana. But this is just her given name, here in the city of Kasaihana you are enclined to make a name for yourself. Especially if you are going to make it in this line of work. However, most call her by her stage name, the numbingly lusturous Snow White. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back as she stepped off of the elevator. With one step into the room, she was able to change the atmosphere. Just one step ! Her eyes bled in pools of blue violet, with long lashes lining them. The color of blood stained her lips and flushed her cheeks. Curves rounded her body, her form draped in a sensuous black dress. Lace elegantly webbed its way over the low v neck that stretched abover her naval, covering the smooth carmel skin of her bust. Lust incarnant. She was quite the woman. Asami's heels clicked in rhthym on the sleak black marble flooring of the restraunt. She made her way over to the employees who were checking the food, supplies, and stocking the alcohol. The dozen workers looked up to see their employer and all greeted her with a smile. " Good day, Madame. " The head waiter gave her a respectful nod. " What brings you downstairs so early ? " " Oh nothing, I was just up and moving, thought I'd check in on things down here. Did the shipment come in today ? " Asami crossed her arms beneath her protruding bossom, a smile graced her lips as she looked upon the man. " Uh . . . Yes Ma'am, Madame Tachibana. Everything arrived here smoothly. "To which the poor man, even with all his might, couldn't resist a lingering peek at the woman's ample bust. He swallowed a shameful lump in his throat and shook his mind clear of the impure thoughts that attempted to take root. " It has all been taken care of and put up safely. " In that moment, the familiar dinging of the elevator doors rang open behind of her. The sound caught the Asami's attention and she quickly turned her head towards it. Stepping off of the elevator was a younger woman. Her lengthy dark cherry hair crinckled in thick unruly curls, bouncing with each foot forward. Thick dark red lashes bat over her soft lavender irises as her eyes scanned over the room. Cheeks filled with the warmth of a dark rose and her bright red lips to match. A loosely fit mint netted sweater sat over a thin crop top that hugged a bit too snuggly over her figure. Her short length dark denim overalls snapped and fitted to the plump form of her backside. Her timberland boots clunked against the floor. Now, the name of this bright blooming rose was Kaiuri Tachibana. However, she two had a stage name. Blossom Red. And no question about it, her beauty borderline rivaled that of Asami's. But what did you expect ? Like mother, like daughter. Beauty ran in the family, obviously. And when these two were in a room together . . . The very sight would knock anyone, male OR female on their ass. K.O. Quite the pair. Asami nodded to the man, " Good deal. That wine is our gold mine, take care of it. " She stepped slowly, a knowing smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. " Now then, if you will please excuse me . . . I will be right back with you all in a second. " The woman turned away and headed towards her daughter. " Hey Momma, what's up ? " Kaiuri smiled as her mother strut towards her. The young 21 year old folded her arms behind her back. She looked up at her mother, the woman stood slightly taller than her child at a height of 5"7'. And here was the stout redhead, her standing at about 5"3'. " I was just about to head out into town for a few. " " Oh ? Well I do hope you're sense of time won't escape you. " Asami brought a hand to rest on her hip as she stared at her daughter. " It IS Friday, remember that. You're set to perform tonight. Don't lose track of time like you did last week. " She held her gaze. In the past Kaiuri had questionable attendance on performing nights. Asami had been trying to reign her in, but it seemed to be to no avail. Which is a darn shame considering that Friday nights are one of their biggest times of the week and Kaiuri is the main draw on these nights alone. Asami parted her lips and gave a calming sigh. " Look, I'm not trying to lay into you, but you should know the drill by now. Get it together. I mean it. " Hell, she was even paying her ! " I . . . " Kaiuri's words stunted. Her eyes lowered momentarily to the ground and she gave a short nod in acknowledgment. " Yes, Momma. " She felt Asami's fingers guide her chin upwards and Kaiuri was greeted with a loving smile. She gladly returned it. " Alright, you have my word. I'm leaving now, see you in a little while. " Her mom nodded before heading back over to the employees, by this time more of the workers came flocking in to prepare the place for later tonight. Some bustled past Kaiuri, all trying to clock in and get started. She paid the no mind. And with that, the vexing cherry haired woman stepped out into the autumn Kasaihana air. The warmth from the sun beat down on her honeycomb skin. She sighed at the feeling. Lifting her eyes upwards she would embrace the noisy sounds of the city. Hello to you, Kasaihana. Kai~: The fair autumn air ran smoothly over her warm honey skin. The mid afternoon sun still sat high and unashamed in the great blue sky. There was an occasional breeze that blew in with a chill. The vivacious dark skinned red head spared a look over her shoulder, peeking back at the giant glass revolving doors. A sly smile, like red silk, slid it's way over her lips. " Sorry, Momma. I'll be back later, I promise. " Her lips parted releasing the words in barely, but a whisper. And before she turned her head back around, her feet were already scurrying down the front steps of the club. Her rulely red curls bounced behind her all the while. She was eager to roam the streets of downtown. She always was. In fact, her mother rarely let her go anywhere without supervision. For some reason, Asami always had a couple employees follow her daughter around. Broad daylight. After dusk. Pitch black night. No matter the time. Her bright lavender eyes scanned over the crowd as she slipped into it. As she tossed a quick look back behind her, Kaiuri immediately plucked out the knuckle heads who were sent out on the task. Her bulging bust rose and fell as she huffed a frustrated sigh. And at the sight of the minimum wage paid goons. They looked like newbies. Which means, Kaiuri could easily lose them. The corners of her lips curled upwards in a mischievous smile, " Looks like fresh meat. Time to lose 'em, " And with that, she made haste through the bustling crowd. ( https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Po6o1YfT36Y ) " Hey ! Miss, wait ! " Called out one of the young men. He and his companion both shared a distressed look before charging though the growing crowd of people in pursuit of the troublesome girl. They struggled in attempts to squeeze into the flock of people. Kaiuri bobbed and weaved her way past the common people. Her feet barely even touching the ground as she slipped, slid, and spun past everyone of different sizes, shapes, and ages. She was a pro at running away from prying and watchful eyes. She had to be. Around the age of 16 she began to wise up about the overbearing surveillance. Kaiuri had been in this practice, seven years in progress. The men both were becoming frustrated with themselves. She could hear them tossing insults and spitting curse words into the air. " Man, you lost her ? " She heard one of them huffed. The other one spun around to look at his colleague and coworker, " I lost her ? What about you ? Lazy ass, " They both bickered back and forth to one another a they continued to search for what was already out of sight at this point. A giggle began to bubble its way up from the back of her throat. It was a comical thing to watch. Hilarious ! Kaiuri ducked her head suddenly before doubling back into a nearby music shop. She quickly ran over to one of the sample CD players and snapped on a pair of headphones. Her eyes peered off to the side of her, watching carefully to see when the two morons would pass by the front entrance of the record shop. She blended in as best she could, wanting to be a wall flower within the store's walls. When the dumbling duo stumbled pass the shop's entrance, Kaiuri pulled the headphones from her ears. She lowered the bulky things around her neck and just gave a silent giggle. It was just so funny. She was losing the bastards faster than usual. " Is momma not picking up on the hint yet ? " Kaiuri shook her head as she put the headphones back on their hook and walked over to the checkout desk. Her timberland boots clunking against the hard floor. Her eyes lit up at the sight of a familiar face. He was stocking the shelves for the exclusives behind the counter. " Wow, I didn't know bums were allowed to run freely in Kasaihana. " Kaiuri crossed her arms beneath her protruding bossom and leaned forwads on the checkout counter, her eyes squiting playfully. The young clerk stopped for a moment upon hearing Kaiuri's voice. Setting down the new shipment of music, he spun around to face her. His hazel eyes looking at her from beneath the shadow of his red headband and slightly tanned skin. He had shoulder length messy bleach blond hair, tall and slender and dressed in casual chill. He scoff before puffing his cig and sent a smirk her way, " They started allowing ' bums ' in Kasaihana, " He squinted down at her. " Around the same time bitches were given permission to roam freely. " The two of them stared at each other quietly, frowns contorting their faces. But then, the silence became too much for the other to bare and before they knew it, the empty shop became filled with laughter. ( https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GV82pTL-_hw ) Kaiuri's face lit up with a smile, her pearly white teeth brimming happily, " Watch you up to, Montee ? " Her long red velvet hair began pooling over her shoulders as she spoke. She couldn't help, but smile at the sight of her long time childhood friend. the two of them had really run a muck through the city street when they were younger, making trouble wherever the went. Now it was weird. The both of them having to be responsible adults and ish . . . Ehw. A smile broke open across Montee's face as he spun back around to go back to stocking up the exclusive's shelves. He was always an odd ball. Though as time progressed and age took a hold on him, he grew to be less of one. He's still awkward, but in a cute kind of way. Kaiuri shook her head slowly and sighed. Montee turned back to look at her and laughed, " You on the run again, Little Red ? " Kaiuri nodded slowly at the sounds of her nickname, the two of them just chatted it up. She told him about the new goons that her mom had hired. " Hopeless Newbies " She had called him. Montee couldn't help, but smile as she told him how she had managed to break free from their overbearing supervision. The two of them just stood there talking and killing time. He knew the deal. He knew the situation. He got it. He was her best friend after all. A couple hours had passed. Kaiuri hopped her behind on top of the checkout counter and groaned while staring up at the posters lining the walls. " Man, I gotta work tonight. " She tossed her head back with her nose pointed upwards to the ceiling. Montee glanced up at the retro looking clock on the wall, " Wait, speaking of tonight, " He paused and looked at her. She gave him a look back. " Don't you have to be dressed and ready for set, in the next thirty minutes ? " Montee's voice trailed off. Kaiuri quickly spun her head around to look at the clock. Shit ! Kaiuri cursed herself and slid her bum off the counter. She gripped hold of Montee's red headband and yanked it over his eyes. He grunted, " Hey ! What gives, Little Red ? " Kaiuri was already heading out the door, her legs pumping out the door. " Sorry, Montee, gotta go ! " And with that, Kaiuri rounded the corner and sped out of the store. Kai~: ( https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FXClAWcwnSw ) Kaiuri burst out into the busy streets of downtown Kasaihana. The black night had emerged. The stars were scattered. And the city was lit up with blaring lights. Oh yea, it was time for the Friday night fun and bad decisions. Kaiuri managed to fumble through the crowd. She made her way pass poorly dressed sluts and classless men. She looked frantically into the alleyway behind the Poison Apple. She set her sights on the back door, heavy and bolted in. Grabbing hold of the handle, the cool steal chilled her palm. Kaiuri opened it and ran inside. The door closed with a heavy clunk. A sigh of relief seeped from between her lips. However, when she opened her eyes she froze. " Didn't I say to be back on time, miss thing ? " Her mother's voice dripped with mild anger and conviction. The red headed doll made a rather pouting like expression, she knew she had been caught. Asami shook her head, her silken red hair falling all over her shoulders. Her hair was a tad brighter in shade than her daughter's. Asami made her way over to her, a satin purple dress in her possession. " Here, put this on and doll up your face, " Asami sighed, her dark red dress hugging to her curves and glittering with the smallest ray of light. " I'll buy you ten minutes, but that's it. " The lustrous woman shook her head before sashaying away and up the stairs to the backstage area. Kaiuri bit her lower lip and looked down at her feet sheepishly. She hated when her mom looked at her the way she did. Oh well, no matter it was go time. Kaiuri ran to the nearest changing room and began her transformation. On stage, Asami began to speak, " Good evening everyone and welcome to the Poison Apple. " Her words dripped effortlessly from her dark red lips, like honey. Smooth and sweet. The stage light flattered all of her rounding curves, Asami spared a smile to the applauding audience, " I just want to take this time to make you all at home. Enjoy yourselves, cozy up to your dates, dance a little, drink a little, let loose and have some questionable fun. " Asami gave a low and alluring laugh into the microphone. The crowd laughed along with her. She was a natural with the public. Meanwhile backstage, Kaiuri emerged from inside of the dressing room. The smooth purple fabric of the dress her mother had given her hung low and brushed her ankles. Its neckline was daring -- her entire chest was nearly exposed for all to see. Her massive breasts bounced lively, almost overflowing and threatened to spring from their bonds. The warm ember skin of her plump thigh dared to peek from behind the revealing high cut slit that ran up from the bottom of her dress right below her hip. She sported some black 6 inch heels as well. Her lips painted red and cheeks flushed with ruby. Thick long lashes batting as she walked up the stairs to main backstage. Her wide hips swayed naturally and her heels clicked on each step. She was truly the epitome of beauty. One of the stage crew handed her a mic, Kaiuri smiled thanking them. When Asami caught sight of her daughter, she broke out into a smile. " Ladies and gentlemen. Without further ado, I give you what you've all been waiting for. The young, the gorgeous, and dazzling ruby herself . . . Blossom Red ! " ( https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mUAhufx86YI ) With each piano key that was lightly struck, Kaiuri's heels clicked in tempo. Her form still remained shrouded in the darkness that the heft stage curtain provided. Lips gently parting to form the notes to her song. She was careful. As her form soon came to light as she stepped slowly to the rhythm of the piano. The audience applause picked up at the sight of her. Breath taking. Awe inspiring. Kaiuri made her way over to the pianist, her fingers caressing lightly over the piano. She hopped up, planting her round bottom on the slick surface of the grand instrument. She shamelessly uncrossed her legs and let her dress slide up to reveal the warm glaze tone of her upper thigh. Then she crossed them once again. Red hair, rosy cheeks, ruby lips, red red red. All you saw was red. All you'd want was red. All you craved was red . . . Blossom Red. With each moment her voice grew to boom, with each roll of her tongue the crowd grew more restless. Lust, rage, power, desire, pure fire. The crowd grew greedy and demanding. Everyone taking to the floor to dance the night away. All eyes and hears, minds and hearts, mouths and hands burning with need as Kaiuri's voice echoed through the lobby of the Poison Apple. Off to the right, backstage the stage, was Asami. The proud mother nodded in approval of her daughter's talent. She was proud of the effect that the young woman was having on such a large audience. Asami smiled. This was the reason her daughter was the top draw to the club. She knew that she herself was the queen. Snow White. Beautiful and vexing. Asami knew she would always be the one and only classic, but Kaiuri . . . Kaiuri was her young and youthful Blossom Red. And the common people always love it when someone young and fresh is there to shake things up. Her mother's eyes scanned the crowed and she couldn't help but notice a few men. All dressed to the nines. White suits and red ties . . . All wearing shades to boot. Strange. Who wears shades at night ? Asami wondered. They looked slightly familiar as well, but she soon lost interest and shifted focus back to her lovely daughter. Kaiuri looked wonderful in the spotlight. Back then and even now. Asami couldn't help, but feel a joyful pride stir within her. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQln1zMIr8Q ) Meanwhile... The males in the white suits whom had entered Kaiuri's mothers establishment would then pull out a series of Assualt rifles and begin to shoot the place up from the depths of their trench coats! Citizens began to scream out as the white suited assasins began there hellish onslaught on the masses. Blood shed errupting from every corner of the room as multiple of people were gunned down! " Get the girl! " Said the bald suited man whom appeared to be the leader of the squad before he reloaded the gun. The girl he had been refering to however had been none other then Kaiuri. The other 6 men nodded there heads and then proceeded to chase after Kaiuri with guns in hand! GameMaster: How would Kaiuri react to this however... would she run, or would she stay to be captured and possibly gunned down by the white suited assassians, a back door had been present to her right, and there was a chance she could make it through the front door if she was fast enough to escape incoming gunfire that they would have sent her way once and if she decided to run. Choices Choices... Kaiuri: ( https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ds3ImQB8f38 ) The piano, the mellow atmosphere, the audience's enthusiasm, everything melded together in a huge melting pot. Kaiuri's voice filled the room, lifting burdens of the day from the common people's shoulders. Everyone and their mother had no cares in the world at that very moment. All were dancing, drinking, chatting, laughing. Her voice was left echoing vibrantly throughout the first floor of the Poison Apple lobby. All was going well. But suddenly, bursts of gunfire flared. The blasts at high volume hung limply in the air. The stout red head put a pause on her words. Kaiuri looked out at the crowd in horror as blood began to shed. Countless men in white suits openly killing all of the valued guests. Red, red, red. All you saw was red . . . Blood. Bodies toppling over, everyone scattered across the floor like roaches under light. Chilling screams of fear and trembling assaulted her ears. What the hell ! she thought to herself while evading any on coming bullets that pierced through the air in her general direction. Quickly, she ran for cover behind the stage curtains to her right. Kaiuri spared a glance over towards her mother. Asami was also standing behind the curtains on the opposite side of the stage. In the wake a male voice thundered above the relentless gun shots, " Get the girl ! " Kaiuri tensed up at the words being belted out. His voice managed to be clear and not be drowned out by all the screams and desperate cries for help that would never come. Both mother and daughter shared a horrified stare, the two women stood in blatant confusion. These thugs had put everyone on high alert. On the other side of the stage, Asami stood. There was no way in HELL that they were going to snatch up her baby girl. Her fiery violet eyes dared to sneak a peek at the formally dressed goons who lit up her self made business like a child's first Christmas tree. No way. Asami grit her teeth. " Raj, Tybalt. " The grown vixen hissed the names of her most trusted vassals, " Gather everyone who is still standing and arm them. Tell the privileged staff that we're on high alert, operation Death Parade. I don't think this is just some random hold up . . . " Asami slanted her eyes at the bastards who continued to destroy her hard earned work. Raj, twister_drama_ginti_x_reader_by_ladynecrotic-d8ipw.jpg standing at a big beefy build of 6'3" and shock dark hair, simply tossed his blazer to the side and put the operation into effect, " Yes, Boss. " And right behind him was his pal, Tybalt. 9c397fabcddf4e0ed1e451eb33414c79.png He stood at a higher 6'5" and black messy hair cut. With a final puff of his cig and a smirk on his lip, he peered at Asami through lenses of red, " Yes, Madam Asami. " The two shared a knowing look and then turned their heads over to Kaiuri. Tybalt's eyes widened, " What about, Lady Kaiuri ? " Asami looked over to Kaiuri then back to her henchmen, " Oh, I got my baby. You just focus on the damn task at hand. " Asami ripped the skirt clean off her dress, exposing the thick long creamy skin of her legs. The battle bourn mother, strutted off something fierce across the stage with open fire. If any men had made it to the stage at this point, she would be fending them off. Asami's plan was to buy time enough for her daughter to make away out the back alley doorway and into the night. Meanwhile, Raj and Tybalt did as instructed and went to gather the other workers. You see, the Poison Apple was more than a simple night club. Yes, it was classy, yes it was elegant, yes it was modern. It had reputation, like its owner. However, everyone who was affiliated with this particular establishment . . . Were not what they seemed to be, but lets save that for a later date. Kaiuri just backed away further into the darkness of backstage. Guns and bullets blazed the club still. She wanted out. She had to get out, but she couldn't just leave her mother behind. Kaiuri's attention caught onto Asami, who was stomping across the stage. In heels and all. The woman looked unphased. Asami cast a look over in Kaiuri's direction, her mother's hand swatting her away. She was gesturing to the back door. Kaiuri shook her head slowly . . . No. " Momma -- " She started to say and move forwards, but Asami wasn't having it today. " NO, DON'T WORRY ABOUT US HERE ! GO, NOW ! " Asami hollered damn near at the top of her lungs, her voice booming above the excess noise. Kaiuri hesitated for a moment. She was at a loss, but . . . The young woman nodded to her superior, " Yes momma . . . " she spoke all, but a whisper. And with that, the ebony beauty sprinted down the backstage steps, flung open the back door, and fled into the dark of night not sure if she would ever return to the home she once knew. The Epic tales begin beast_vs_talbagfhgdfsin_colors_by_jusdog.jpg ''From this point on... Kaiuri made her way to the Kasaihana police department only to find out that the young Man Leonardo Gonatolis aka Taco had been asked by the Red Ties gang, the same gang whom attacked her mothers establishment to hold her there. Not listening however to the thugz he gave Kaiuri his bike and she fled the scene. Telling her to seek out Kin Tasanagi for assistance. Soon, Taco had been gunned down by these same thugz which later on motivated Kin Tasanagi even more to assist the young red haired beauty in pursuits of finding her kidnapped mother. '' Category:Blood Red